


[Podfic] A Tune To Dance To

by morifiinwe podfic (morifiinwe)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: All Romantic Relationships Are Minor, Audio Format: MP3, Babies, Daeron And Lúthien Are Siblings, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Half Maiar Children Are Fun To Write, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morifiinwe/pseuds/morifiinwe%20podfic
Summary: [Podfic] In which families must stick together, and, for the most part, they do.
Relationships: Beren Erchamion/Lúthien Tinúviel, Daeron & Lúthien Tinúviel, Daeron/Maglor | Makalaurë





	[Podfic] A Tune To Dance To

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Tune To Dance To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847956) by [morifiinwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morifiinwe/pseuds/morifiinwe). 



Text: [A Tune To Dance To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847956)

Author: [morifiinwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morifiinwe/pseuds/morifiinwe)

Reader: [morifiinwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morifiinwe/pseuds/morifiinwe%20podfic)

Length: 14:46

Download: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/envamj7p68e864m/%255BPodfic%255D_A_Tune_To_Dance_To.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> My second podfic! I hope you enjoy. Please leave comments and kudos on this and the original work if you did


End file.
